


Haha I dont know yet

by Larry_is_My_Baby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_is_My_Baby/pseuds/Larry_is_My_Baby
Summary: Just some random drabbles I wrote and are usually short
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. What Is Happening?

The Grim reaper is no longer able to claim lives directly. Instead, when your time is up a mark appears on your body and it is the duty of every other person to kill you.

As I was walking back to the dorm I lived in I felt some shooting pain on my arm. As the pain died down I knew exactly what is it was. Everything in my body told me to run, so that is what I did was run as far and as fast as my body would allow. As I started running I felt people’s eyes on me, they knew what was happening. They knew they had to kill me. My mark had appeared. I knew that I was going to die young but I didn’t expect to die at the age of twenty-two.   
I ran for about an hour not knowing where I was going but I know had experienced the running for my life, as I started to slow down from my running I brought my arm up to my face only to see my mark had disappeared. That was unheard of when you got your mark you were supposed to be killed. You were supposed to die within minutes of it apperaring.   
Twenty minutes later I guessed it was just a fluke and it has never been documented. When you get a mark your family finds out and gets notified to start planning a funeral. So I called my mother.   
“Hi mom, I was just wondering if you got anything stating I got my mark and I was supposed to die?” I asked and she audibly gasped.  
“Hi Kaya, I was expecting you to be dead because we got the notification that you were supposed to be killed.”


	2. The Love Of A Certain Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn’t go around kissing what Tony considers his.

Loki was dared by Sam to fuck around with Steve to piss off Tony, which Loki would agree to. Loki loves fucking with his lover. Honestly, it was all fun and games until he was told to kiss Steve, granted Bucky gave his consent for Loki to kiss Steve, and Steve agreed something still felt off to Loki. Mind you Tony wasn’t in the room when most of the messing around happened. But when Loki was told to kiss Steve he just didn’t feel right about it but did it anyway, plus it was not an actual kiss. But as that happened Tony walked into the kitchen which was connected to the living room and you could see everything that was happening in the living room.  
When Loki purposefully, missed Steve’s lips all you could hear was glass shattering and footsteps running away from the area. Within seconds Loki knew what had happened and he was off to find his lover. As Loki went down to the lab where Tony most likely went he realized how stupid he was.   
The doors opened to the lab and he found Tony crying on the couch that he has down in the lab. “Anthony, baby it was a dare I promise you,” Loki said as he tied to soothe Tony. All Tony did was wrap himself around Loki’s arm which in turn pulled Loki on top of him. They stayed that like that for about an hour before Tony responded.  
“I did not expect to walk into that, I know it was a joke but I feel like you were just not with me for over a year and a half,” Tony said hoping the mage understood why he was so upset. As he was saying that he nuzzled his head father into Loki’s neck.  
“I know Anthony, all it was, was a dare, that I felt bad about snd knew I should have not done it.” Loki replied, “If you don’t want me to do that again just let me know and I never will deal?” Tony nodded his head as if agreeing. Loki just figured they would talk about it later.  
The rest of the day was spent with Loki and Tony cuddling on the couch in the lab and that made Loki smile that it was just him and his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know this one is short. Also while writing which I finished today I am dealing with some really bad moth pain so sorry if it doesn't make sense.


	3. Loki's Horns

All that was going through Tony’s head is that he has to hide before his boyfriend can find him. So he ran through the hall of the tower, more specifically around Loki’s and his floor of the tower. The reason he had to hide was secretive information but that would come out soon enough come out.  
“Why do you have my horns,” At that moment everything went downhill from there.  
“Um, because it was a dare and I thought it would be funny,” Tony replied and burst out laughing.  
All Loki was able to do was laugh at his boyfriend’s stupidity. After they both calmed down Tony set the horns down and wrapped his arms around Loki and nuzzled his face into Loki’s neck and let out a content sigh. Loki brought his hand up to Tony’s hair and ran his fingers through his hair and said “you really are a punk and you know it,” after he said that Loki kissed the top of his lover’s head in affection. “But I love you and do not know where I would be without you,” he kissed the top of Tony’s head again and tightened his arms around Tony and picked him fully knowing Tony was already was almost asleep from the slack in his knees. So Loki was going to put him in bed but he was met with Tony protesting that he was being carried even though they both know he is not awake enough to walk himself.


	5. not a chapter

sorry that I have not been writing recently. I have been going through family issues and not sleeping and now I am being evicted from the only place I have called home so I am putting more effort into something that is more than a one-shot and to get my mind off of everything. Thank you for understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> So no promises this will be updated often, just when I get bored


End file.
